deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck
Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck was a general in the Imperial German Army and the commander of its forces in the German East Africa campaign. For four years, with a force that never exceeded about 14,000, he held in check a much larger force of 300,000 British, Belgian, and Portuguese troops. Essentially undefeated in the field, Lettow-Vorbeck was the only German commander to successfully invade imperial British soil during the First World War and won several battles against his Allied adversaries, including Tanga, Mahiwa, and Ngomano. Lettow-Vorbeck did not surrender to the British until After the war, Lettow-Vorbeck was widely seen as a hero in Germany, and was admired by Germans, African Askari colonial troops, and even the allies, becoming widely known as "The Lion of Africa". His exploits in the campaign have been described by Edwin Palmer Hoyt "as the greatest single guerrilla operation in history, and the most successful." On the other hand, Lettow-Vorbeck is vilified by others for his atrocities against that native African population, including the destruction of crops, which cause approximately 365,000 deaths from famine and disease after the war. After the war, Lettow-Vorbeck would briefly serve as an officer in the Weimar Republic Army, where his troops put down the Spartacist Revolt without firing a shot, though he lost command of his army after the Kapp Putsch in 1920. Lettow-Vorbeck never served as a combat commander again, though he is famous for refusing an offer from Adolf Hitler to serve as an ambassador for Nazi Germany in 1935. Battle vs. Lawrence of Arabia (by 123chaseyoung) In a dusty abandoned adobe town somewhere in North Africa, two parties of guerilla fighters lined from opposite sides. One side consisted of East Africans led by Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, while the other is led by Lawrence of Arabia with his Arabian guerillas. The two forces were eager to annihilate each other and leave no trace of the enemy to fight back. Vorbeck grabs his binoculars and scans the opposite side. To his surprise he sees Lawrence and his men already aiming there rifles at them. As the Arabians fired, Vorbeck quickly gets back to his cover, almost loosing his head. One of his Africans didn't have time to see the bullet penetrate his skull. Pinned down by heavy rifle fire, Vorbeck instructs his men to unpin their grenades, and together, threw them at the Arabs. One poor Arabian lost both of his leg in the explosion, killing him. Lawrence and the others were thrown by the massive shockwaves, but he quickly gathers his downed men. Vorbeck quickly instructs his Africans to divide in two and envelop the Arabian position from both sides. As they disperse, Vorbeck came across a stunned Arabian, and killed him with a well placed shot to the head with his pistol. As his men finally get to the Arabian position, the place was abandoned. On the other side of Vorbeck's pincer maneuver, the other group of two African soldiers managed to gain upon the retreating Arabians. As they shout their war cry, they charge with bloodlust. But they didn't know that they were in a trap, and the two Africans died a horrible death after Lawrence's satchel charge exploded. Vorbeck sees the explosion, and in an fit, ordered his remaining men to get on their horse and chase Lawrence. They arrived at the scene of murder, but Vorbeck sees no sign of Lawrence's men. Lawrence, from high ground, sees the band of cavalry, and he too ordered his Arabians on their horses on a full frontal assault at the Africans. Both sides finally cross paths with each other, and they quickly fired their guns. One Arabian soldier was shot off his horse and fell down. Vorbeck and his African soldier then pushed towards them. But Lawrence uses his webley to kill Vorbeck's remaining man, leaving him alone in the firefight. Knowing that he's doomed if he can't get out, he quickly turns his horse in a retreat. Lawrence and his remaining Arabian gave chase, but Vorbeck disappeared into the concrete alleyways. As Lawrence and his remaining Arabian ran through the street in search of Vorbeck, the German had already stationed himself on top of a tall house, and kills the Arabian with his rifle. Vorbeck quickly chambers the next round, and fires, killing Lawrence's horse and knocking him to the ground. Lawrence swiftly gets up and ran through a covered alleyway. The now unarmed Lawrence doesn't know where his enemy is, and he can't risk himself to be in the open. Now he's an animal being hunted by a German sniper. Vorbeck curses that he couldn't kill the Britishman fast enough, deciding to sit and wait if his prey would pop his head. Tension was arising, so Lawrence devices a plan to lure the German. He sneakily crawled away from the position he was in, and came across a string of houses tightly knitted like a wall. He planted a line of dynamites, and as he got far, detonated it. The explosion blew each house one by one, catching the attention of Vorbeck. The German thought that the Britishman unwittingly tried to kill him and instead gave away his position to him. Seeing it as advantage, Vorbeck hurriedly sprinted from his high ground towards the burning houses below; his back always hugging a wall for cover. But as Vorbeck moves, Lawrence suddenly sprang from a window and stabs Vorbeck in the ribs. The German shouted in pain as blood flow from his mouth, before pulling a pistol. But Lawrence, who was on top of him, slashes his jambiya, slicing the German's hand, before putting it on his throat. Vorbeck gasps and gurgles in anguish, before Lawrence slowly and forcefully slices his throat. Lawrence then stabs the jambiya on the dead German's breast, before standing up and yells in victory on top of his corpse. Expert's Opinion Lawrence won because he had the better rifle and melee weapon than Vorbeck. Even though Vorbeck was more experienced in fighting battles, experts agreed that Lawrence's tactics were more creative in deceiving his enemies. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Roman von Ungern-Sternberg (by SPARTAN 119) Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck: x8 Roman von Ungern Sternberg: x8 Roman von Ungern-Sternberg sat on horseback at a small camp in the middle of an open plain with scattered trees and rock outcrops, along with two other men on horseback and five on foot. Little did they know, they were being watched. Perched on top of a rocky hill that was the highest point in the area were eight German and Askari soldiers, led by Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck. Assuming the unknown troops on the plains below were enemies, Lettow-Vorbeck ordered his men to prepare an ambush, setting up an MG-08 machine gun on the hill as the others readied their rifles. As soon as Vorbeck gave the order, the machine gun roared to life, spitting out a storm of lead that cut down one of Sternberg's cavalry and one infantryman. The surviving soldiers of Sternberg's Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry ran for cover and machine gun fire tore through their camp, ducking trees, rocks, and whatever other cover could be found. Two of them ran to a machine gun nest placed a rise overlooking Sternberg's camp. One of Vorbeck's askari, however, spotted him and fired a Lee-Enfield captured from the British. The .303 round impacted the Sternberg's solder in the back, dropping him to the ground. The assistant gunner, however, made it to the machine gun and started firing. Most of Lettow-Vorbeck's troops were behind cover, but as luck would have it, one of them was hit by fire from the machine gun as he rose to fire. Soon after, a well-placed shot from a Mosin-Nagant dropped a second German. Suddenly, the gunner on Sternberg's machine gun was hit by a shot to the head from the flank. Under cover of the machine gun fire, two German infantry and two cavalry had charged the flank of Sternberg's camp and one of the flanking German infantry had hit the machine gunner with well-placed shot from a Mauser-Vergiero. As a German cavalryman approached, saber in hand, one of Sternberg's soldiers, who by this point dismounted and gotten into cover, drew his Mauser C96 and fired three shots into the chest of the German horseman, blowing him off his horse. The four remaining soldiers of the Sternberg's Asiatic Volunteer cavalry had by now dismounted and ran for cover to a group of rocks on the edge of a hill. One of them didn't make it, and was cut down by a German cavalryman with a saber as he ran. Sternberg and the other two soldiers, however, made it to cover, and returned fire with their weapons, Sternberg's Nagant, and the other two's rifles, a Berdan and Arisaka respectively. One of the German infantry was hit twice in the chest and collapsed to the ground. As Sternberg's soldiers rose to fire, he was struck by a bullet fired by Lettow-Vorbeck himself, who was armed with a captured Lee-Enfield. Not long after, the last survivor of the Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry was struck by several rounds and fell to the ground, dead. Realizing he was the last man standing, Sternberg drew his shashka in his right hand and charged forward, firing his Nagant revolver in the direction of the Germans in his left. He only made it a few meters before he was struck by several bullets and fell to the ground, dead. WINNER: Paul Emil Von Lettow-Vorbeck Expert's Opinion Lettow-Vorbeck won this battle because of his superior tactics and combat experience, generally being considered a master of guerilla warfare, having never been defeated in battle, in spite of being outnumbered, outgunned, and constantly short on supplies. While Sternberg had some successes against the Bolsheviks, Chinese, and Mongolian Reds, his reckless tactics ultimately proved to be the Mad Baron's undoing in this battle, much as they were in real life. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:European Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Royal Warriors